parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
New adventures of Sonic the hedgehog
"The Old ones were better" New adventures of sonic the hedgehog is a parody of the sonic franchise itself, animated traditionally, tells the retarded and no-continuity adventures of Sonic and Tails and pals, this when they aren't making videogames of course, (even tho, some episodes are while they're making videogames like adventures of Blasumpsmm) Characters Protagonists Sonic the hedgehog: he's a coky hedgehog that likes to go on adventures with Tails Miles "Tails" Prower: You know, the inteligent, genius tails is on the videogames that lieks to always ask questions that he'll inmidiatly awsner Knuckles the Equidna: he's also dumb, irresponsable, likes to sing, say "oh no" and appear out of nowhere Amy Rose: obsessed with Sonic, to SCARY levels, and she's REALLY dumb Antagonists Robotnik: He's a weirdo, he has a weird retarded side, and an evil and funny side, he hates sonic and always tries to kill him and/or bullys him, he likes Butt Ponys: Firendship is magic. Metal Sonic: used to be a human, but now he's a robot constantly annoyed by Eggman and Sonic, he got destroyed in the north pole. Sonic.exe: a demon from the void, he's an insane, (Crash bandicoot like insane) demon who has adiction to kill people and ukeleles too. Infinite: A cruel, cold and a little loud jackal that wanted to kill everyone using a sun to defeat the "rusistashiun" Others: Mario: yeah, the one from Super Mario Bros, he's is kinda dumb, he likes spaghetti, memes and to kill inocent goombas Bowser: He's a nice person, who wants to have fun and such, even tho Mario always thinks he's evil. Episodes Season 1 1: Sonic's retarded adventure: After Mario breaks the TV in an attempt to get rid of Sonic & pals and expulsating them from peach's castle, our "heroes" must go to a random adventure to get their own home, thus finding mobotropolis 2. Knuckles Boom: After SEGA deminded for redisigns, Knuckles decides to look tuff but since his hard effort is made fun off he buys some esteroids from the internet and bad things happen. 3. Almighty loaf: After a coconut fell on Amy's head (and she died), Tails think it was a gift from their god, Sonic & Knuckles are sceptical tho. 4. 1991: a Sonic Odyssey: After winning a game show, Sonic & Friends go to space, it ends up on a mission to defeat the ayyliens on a peculiar looking air-ship while Amy convives with the EEEVIL OC eggman created 5. Missadventures in Blasumpsmm: Sonic & Tails are sucked into a videogame, now they must fight off Eggman Koopa, to save a princess (it ends up being Amy) 6. Too many Sonics: After Tails' Magic Machine of Magical Magic (only known as Machine of Magical Magic in the rest of the series) malfuctions, Sonic multiplicates on 3 versions of himself, SEGA, seems to love this and decide to start cloning sonic, causing another malfuntction causing another dimention where everyone's sonic to create 7. Heart Attack: Tails, after finding a weird looking heart, trys to "experiment" with it, accidentaly hitting Sonic and body swapping him with an unknown person, now Tails and bodyswapped Sonic (Femenine Sonic as Tails call him) must go to the mushroom kingdom and retrieve Sonic's body back 8. Food aliens: A race of aliens comes to earth, but since they see Sonic was eating on of his "brothers" they invaded Mobius and started turning people into food-monsters like them just to be eaten by their good 9. Villaninverted: After losing a gamble with Tails, Sonic and Eggman swap places, sucking at their roles. Season 2 1: Metal the good guy: after some dude gets turned into the next metal sonic and sonic almost kills him, everything becomes a cheesy 90's sitcom called "Sonicfield" where Tails trys to not kill it again. 2. Not the bees!: After seeing how well "the Mario Show" gave on theaters, Sonic & Tails tried their own unorganized theater play, however, after Tails, tries to entertain the audience with a bee pinata, the bees go wild and start to do "things" to everyone, now Sonic & Tails have to save the day! 3. Tv invaders: After Tails experiments with his magical magic machine, he accidently invokes nipples the enchialada, wich invades the TV and makes people hallucinate about him, now Sonic & Tails must defeat this demon and save the day once more 4. My little Lonzi: Tails gets a special gift from Lonzi Softwear, a Lonzi Luddy! wich ends up ruining sonic's day 5. The edgezone: Sonic was living a normal day, when suddently the light of the universe is gone, Sonic tries to blindly navigate to this world, until he finds a cave wich leads to the edgezone wich wants to change the sun, to make the world edgier 6. Retarded.exe: the gang was preparing a Halloween party when suddenly ails finds a hidden game, when the halloween party was at it's best, hey decided to go trick or treat, however a demon that tails summoned by playing the game (accidentaly) starts making the party scarier! 7. Cripling Crawler: after Tails goes to his first teather (remember, there's no continuity), he becomes weirdly addicted to snuck into people's holes 8. Rats before Christ: After Tails invents some Signs, Sonic & Tails use them to travel to the past as an experiment, however it goes to far... Season 3 1: Ring! Ring! Mania!: after Amy forces Sonic to marry him, a bunch of rat kids start to thing Sonamy is real, however since sonic says he hates amy, an entire army formates to hyopnotize sonic to love amy, meanwhile, Robotnik tries to destroy the city's Ring statue, wich fludds the world with Rings 2. Enchiladas & Dragons: After finding a cursed tabletop game, they get sucked into it, now they must get outta there as faster as they coud by winning, this ends up being a roleplay tho. 3. The FUN dimention: After the events of Retarded.exe, they suck Sonic.exe to the dank dimention for not being a good enough creepypasta, meanwhile, Tails studies the natural reaction of Triangulitos and Volcano Dew, wich causes Tails to be sucked to the dank dimention where he must escape Sonic.exe, now Sonic must rescue Tails! 4. Santa troll: In a normal christmas, a nome, out of curiosity, accidentaly summons Santa Troll, wich gives poop to kids, Sonic & Tails where up to their christmas morning until Sonic & Friends recieved poop, even tho he was a good kid in the year, they call santa to bring them to the north pole (wich is right next to south island and mobotropolis out of convienence) 5. Slow-Down the Fox: Tails gets visited by his intelligent brother "Slow down the fox" like his name implies, his only weakness is being super slow. Season 4 1: Hotel Sonic: Sonic finds a mirror that tails makes to see yourself in other dimentions, however sonic breaks it cuz he's an asshole, they get sucked to the mushroom kingdom, where they get thrown into a dog pound, where mario adops them, but sonic then gets paranoid about mario being evil (since he also has infinite as a pet, and since he looks evil) so he tries to escape, Mario meanwhile, teaches the duo how to go on adventures where they fail, oh and help mario with a hotel. 2: What could possibly go wrong?: After getting a can of Bobcats for his new sandwich, Sonic's about to get it off until Bubsy pops out and starts annoying Sonic, Tails gets an idea and makes his game show where Bubsy and Sonic are the guests, but goes wrong and then they send bubsy to space 3: Digital Disaster: Sonic and friends accsess to the internet for the first time and get sucked when tails clicks a link, they get sucked in now they must escape and save the memes from the evil "Meme Explainer", whie they get toured arround the internet y Master Doug 4: Sonic eggs: a compilation of many sketches The laugh: Shadow enjoying life while infinite keeps on laughing (this actually plays before the intro) Shadow Basketball: Shadow gets angry, because he has to play basketball because he's a black hedgehog * Bark: Before every sketch, there's a bark saying a random phrase, in this one there's no bark tho. Cook With Eggman: Eggman teaches you how to cook a cuisine using Cream and Cheese (the actual Sonic characters) and chaos emeralds * Bark: "Im not Sonic, i am my original character, Blonic!" Keep up with the torndykes: A parody of keep up with the kardashians, but this time, is Chris Tornyke's family * Bark: Elise and Sonic kissing, giving elise a rapies Sonic sez: Sonic tells you about not sniffing on phantom rubys, while he does so * Bark: "Pingas" keep lauhging..: A continuation of the first sketch, showing an older infinite laughing while the world was saved * Bark: "You're Edgy" Knothole Knights: Tails eating a sandwich when he sees mini versions of the knothole freedom fighters coming trough his... Knothole and then crushing them * Bark: "Sonic's the lamest thing alive" being sunged Yet, keep laughing: this sketch show and elderly infinite trying to take over the world, but Boom Sonic explodes and stops him * Bark: "This is the last straw" 5: Sonic the jackal: Eggman accidentally give Sonic Infinite's DNA, causing Sonic to slowly turn into a Jackal, meanwhile Tails is too retarded to understand 6: Japanime Land-Kun: Naoto Oshima sends sonic to japan, where they meat a weaboo, that suddenly becomes a chaos and Sonic turns into the weaboo's body pillow, now Sonic must scape from the horrorific land of Japan 7: Macho men: Sonic goes to the army, and tries to defeat the eeeevil egghead, wich is obviously Eggman in disguise, Eggman wants Sonic's Pingas, but Sonic decides to go on a war, wich goes on terribly 8: Feathery Pal: Tails gives Sonic a Pet Bird as his birthday present, but everything goes wrong, so Sonic and Tails free it, but a thunder strikes on it and turns into an obnoxious furry wich Tails ends up loving, but Sonic doesn't 9: An especial episode: Sonic & Tails present some shorts with gags in between, but Eggman then takes over and Sonic must get the show back, unlike the other episodes who last 10 minutes, this lasts a full hour and it's CG-I. * Short 1: Sonic the Koopa (a sequel to episode 5 of season 4, where this time, Sonic becomes a Koopa this short lasts 10 mintues, wich is the longest short) * Short 2: Friendly Marks (Sonic living in a world where everything's copyrighted by toy company Mattoli this short lasts 3 minutes, being the shortest) * Short 3: Untied Shoes (Tails doesn't know how to tie his shoes so they become evil, this last only 4 mintues) * Short 4: Sonic and his Cool Cool Band (In the beggining of times, we see a tipical day of Sonic, aswell as Tails the Tanooki, Cuck the Chicken, Vector the cocodrile, feel the rabbit and madonna preparating their new concert but then Eggman steals their and makes robotic clones out of them wich become more famous for being "K3WL" then they find out the people is brainwashed by his crappy music, this is actually the longest short of the 4 lasting 7 minutes) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog spoofs Category:Cartoons __NOEDITSECTION__